Deja Vu
by kurotsuba
Summary: [ON HOLD] "What goes around, comes around." A series of experimental three-shots featuring special bonds shared between two sides of the spectrum. They are more closely related than they can ever imagine—so close that the bond spans across three generations to complete the circle. Harry Potter series (c) J.K. Rowling. [NEW: Remus/Harry]
1. I-I: Teddy Lupin & James S Potter

**I-I**

 _Dedicated to Tasha9315._

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you actually took Ancient Runes, of all subjects."

"Shut up, Al. I don't have time for your _sniveling_ stupidity right now."

Teddy Lupin couldn't help rolling his eyes. To think that his morning had to begin with the annoying voices of bickering Potter boys instead of a nice cup of hot chocolate. He was just about to get some from the kitchen as he descended the stairs.

The Potter family—and most of the Weasley's extended side—would often spend their Christmas-New Year holiday at Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve, the house that once belonged to Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black. Mainly because it was closer to the heart of London—with so many of Teddy's cousins still schooling at Hogwarts, the young man could imagine all the chaos just to get the whole lot of them to King's Cross and catch the Hogwarts Express on time… with all their sanity intact.

Teddy could see in his mind's eye how his godfather, Harry, had to put himself in between his two sons, James and Albus, to prevent them from trying to hex each other. Uncle Ron would be cracking sarcastic jokes to his two children, Rose and Hugo, with Aunt Hermione threatening to use the Silencing Charm on his mouth if he wouldn't stop blurting out swear words every now and then. Aunt Ginny would yell at her brother George to get a room and stop flirting with his wife, Angelina, while their children, Fred and Roxanne, would me making faces behind their parents' backs…

He permitted himself a chuckle at the thought. Rowdy as they were, he still loved them all the same. (Bill and Fleur Weasley's amazingly gorgeous daughter, Victoire, would always have a special place in his heart… but that's saved for another time.)

Teddy almost dropped the mug in his hand when he entered the dining room, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Rolls of parchment and books written in runic letters were scattered around the long table; at the end of the paper maelstrom sat James, scribbling away on the parchment with an eagle-feathered quill… still in his pajamas, with a quilt over his shoulders.

"Teddy!" Albus greeted cheerily as he ran up to the young man. The latter noticed the young boy was already fully dressed, all ready to leave at a moment's notice. "Are you going to do Christmas shopping with us today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Albus then dropped his voice to a staged whisper. "Look at Jamesie. He's gone mad."

Teddy walked over and set down his mug on the table, picking up the nearest runes book he could reach. "OWLs can make any slackers buckle up if they want to stay in Hogwarts." He shrugged, turning the book over in his hand. "But I've to admit that this is unexpected. Why Ancient Runes?"

"Anything's better than Divination," James' muffled voice replied from behind a mountain of parchment rolls.

"Don't let your Ravenclaw friend hear you say that," Teddy smirked, setting the book down. "Or he'd be making a prophecy of your impending doomsday next."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Of course we'll gladly do that, dear brother," Albus chortled, his voice trailing as he left the dining room and went up the stairs. "Poor Jamesie, stuck in a musty old house rushing his homework— _on Christmas holidays!_ "

James muttered a curse under his breath, clearly pissed at Albus' sing-song chant echoing around the house. "He better shut his trap before—"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK? BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY MUDBLOODS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU—"

"— _YOU_ SHUT UP, YOU BLITHERING BITCH!" James had stormed out of the dining room to the portrait of Mrs. Walburga Black, unleashing his pent-up fury at her before he shut the curtains in her face.

Teddy made a mental note to himself to never get on James' nasty side.

He picked up his young cousin's half-finished essay. He couldn't understand any of the strange symbols—he never took Ancient Runes when he was at Hogwarts—but one of the latinized translations caught his eyes.

"Shouldn't this be _eihwaz_ , not _ehwaz_?"

James came back and scrutinized at the part that Teddy had pointed out to him. "You're right," he said, looking up at the man. "How d'you know that?"

"Just recalling one of those stories Uncle Ron used to tell us," Teddy replied with a wink, returning the essay to James. "Something that Aunt Hermione had told him when they were in their OWLs year."

"Really. Thanks anyway." James gave Teddy a curt nod and went back to his seat, scratching his cheek with the quill's feathered end.

Teddy froze. Something about that gesture triggered a strange feeling deep inside him. Something… familiar. But what was it?

"…Do that again."

"Huh?" was James' irritated response.

Teddy continued to stare at his cousin with unblinking eyes. "The way you scratch your face with the quill makes me feel… nostalgic."

But why? It felt as if he had seen that gesture countless times in his life. One that made him feel warm inside… like he was seeing an old friend.

 _That's impossible!_ He was years apart—and much older—than the boy before him. What was he thinking?

James didn't seem to share his odd sentiment. "Look, if you're done making fun of me, just go away and let me finish this damned work in peace."

* * *

 **Forum:** The Houses Competition  
 **Year/Round:** Year 1, Round 8  
 **House:** Gryffindor  
 **Category:** Drabble (additional)  
 **Prompt:** James/Teddy (pairing)  
 **Word Count:** 896  
 **Rating:** T for a bit of language and darker humors  
 **Beta:** lovelyhanna


	2. I-II: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter

**I-II**

 _Dedicated to Tasha9315._

* * *

Watching the third-years at their desks with their quills scribbling away on the quiz papers reminded Remus Lupin of his own school days. _Ah, good times_. He couldn't help but feel his days as mere student was the happiest time of his life so far.

Even as his mind drifted down the memory lane, his sharp eyes continued to scan around the classroom. _So this is what the view of an invigilator looks like._ Remus could see every student's face clearly from where he sat: he could see Hermione Granger's hand dancing across her parchment with radiating confidence, so much so that the loudest quill-scratching sound came from her. On the other hand, her neighbor, Neville Longbottom, was scratching his head instead, his hair getting messier by the second.

Just like a certain someone he once knew.

His eyes paused on Harry Potter. The boy was truly a mirror image of his father—same unruly jet-black hair, same round glasses on the same face… except those green eyes. Lily's eyes.

Remus had to fight down his welling emotions at the thought. All the shock and regret for that devastating night twelve years ago… Where all was left was a baby Harry Potter, the sole survivor of an unspeakable horror, while his parents lay broken, dead.

Where his best friend, the first and few people who had accepted Remus for who he was, gone forever.

He noticed that Harry had stopped writing, and a frown appeared on the boy's face. Then, something unexpected caught the man off guard.

Harry was scratching his cheek with the feathered end of his quill.

Remus had to set his jaw to maintain his poker face, to stop the rising elation from bursting out in front of the class in the middle of a solemn test. The familiarity of that gesture almost brought tears to the man's eyes.

It was like seeing an old friend. One whom he missed so much, whom he thought he would never meet again…

The sudden, shrill rang of the bell jerked Remus out of his own world; the students set down their quills and passed the quiz papers to Harry, leaving the classroom with relief as they set off for their next lesson. Harry stepped forward to Remus' desk with the stack of parchments, the confidence on his face turned into concern when he gazed into Remus' eyes.

"Professor? Are you alright? You look… pale."

"I'm fine," Remus waved off Harry's worry as he took the quiz papers from the boy's hand. "Off you go for your next class. I'm sure you don't want to be late."

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it in the end, settling with a last look of concern at his teacher. "…I'll see you next week then."

"Harry," Remus called out to the boy.

"Yes, Professor?"

Remus looked into Harry's eyes. Even if he couldn't change the past, he didn't want to make the same mistake again and create another tragedy if he could help it within his own power.

"I will always look out for you," he said, waving a wand at the quiz papers, which flew into a box behind the man to clear his table. "You're not alone."

"Thank you, Professor."

As Remus watched Harry's departing back, he finally cracked a smile. _Because you're my best friend's son._ One he's proud of to protect with all his life.

 _The living proof of his existence._

* * *

 **Forum:** Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges  
 **Prompt:** The 100 Quotes of Life Challenge  
 **Quotes:** #71 - "You're my best friend", #72 - "I will always look out for you"  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Remus Lupin & Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** K+ for slight mention of canonical death


End file.
